elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood's Honor
Blood's Honor is a quest given to you by Kodlak Whitemane after he finds out about Aela the Huntress and The Dragonborn's conflicts with the Silver Hand. Kodlak Whitemane wants The Dragonborn to help him get rid of his Lycanthropy by getting the heads of the Witches that tricked The Companions. Walkthrough Speak to Kodlak Whitemane Aela The Huntress tell's The Dragonborn that Kodlak Whitemane has found out about their conflicts with the Silver Hand. She says that Kodlak wants to speak with The Dragonborn. Collect a Glenmoril Witch's Head After talking to Kodlak, you will be given a map marker for the location of the witches. The witches reside in a cave near Bilegulch Mine in the southwest corner of Skyrim. Upon entering the cave cave there will be several witches sporadically placed in the mine. The first one will be very close to the enterance. (Optional) Wipe out the Glenomril Witches While the quest only requires you to kill one of the Witches, it may benefit you to kill more. *Later on after curing Kodlak of Lycanthropy, you may cure yourself as well (should you wish) provided you had acquired a second head. The radiant quests for the Companions afterwards requires two heads where Farkas and Vilkas wish to be cured as well. The fifth head is unused as Aela will choose to remain a werewolf. Reutrn to Kodlak To finish the quest return to The Companions home in Whiterun and speak with Kodlak. Bug There is a glitch that can occur on your return to Whiterun where you will not receive the next part of the quest. This is because the quest shares a location with a quest to retrieve the Helm of Winterhold. If you have already cleared this area, the game will not give you the next quest and so you are stuck. On the PC, you can remedy this with the console with "setstage C06 1". You will not get to go on your Silver Hand rampage (C05), but you will get to continue the Companion Quest line. If you have already collected the witches heads before inputting "setstage C06 1", you will have to break Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, and Eorlund out of their unresponsive states, as they are required for the scene. You can do this by forcing them or a nearby npc to attack you and then either yielding or leaving Whiterun until they calm down. If all four of them speak to you normally, input "setstage C06 1" in the console and the rest of the Companion Quest line should play out normally. If you have not completed the Helm of Winterhold quest and it has not yet been cleared, you can go to the dungeon, run through it quickly to retrieve the helm, and get out without killing anyone. "TLC" can be used to clip through walls and quickly grab it. Turn in this quest to the Jarl of Winterhold, and then input "setstage C05 0" into the console, and fast-travel back to Driftshade Refuge and proceed along the questline as normal. When you return to Whiterun Kodlak's funeral will proceed as normal. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim Category:Image Needed